1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to performance scaling of an information handling system and in particular to the automatic performance scaling based on a heat removal capability of components within the information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (“IHS”) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, computing processing, database processing, gaming processing or communication processing. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
To reduce heat from an information handling system, cooling devices are provided for various heat generating components within the system. These cooling devices may be attached to the components for passive heat dissipation or located within proximity of the components to facilitate active heat removal from the components and the overall system. For example, a heat sink may be coupled to a processor to remove heat dissipated from the processor. As another example, a fan may be placed on a chassis or attached to a casing that is designed with selective vents. The fan and vents serve to actively remove heat from the system and bring in cooler ambient air flow for cooling the heat generating components and overall system. The information handling system typically operates with a single set of operating parameters, including a specific processor frequency, clock speeds, power setting, etc.
Recent designs of information handling systems rely on processors (“CPU”) and graphic processors (“GPU”) that can operate at varying elevated clock speeds. Systems designed for high CPU usage, such as gaming systems, often demand even higher performance, which requires the IHS operate at a clock frequency that is faster than is specified in the standard manufacturing parameters. Such fast operating frequency is called overclocking. Overclocking operations increase power consumption, causing the processor and system to generate more heat, which must be removed if the IHS and its components are to operate within the acceptable range of thermal operation. More sophisticated management of cooling devices is required as heat dissipation and power consumption increases with faster operating frequency.